


Chilli Chocolate

by EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid (kingkongkitty)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: AOB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Isn't going to cover this, My First Smut, NO BETH!, NSFW, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkitty/pseuds/EverytimeIDoSomethingStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My hand slipped isn't going to cover this. It's almost 9000 words.</p><p>Alpha Smiffy with an Omega OFC, just cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry I've been a while in posting. At the minute theres been a lot going in IRL, and I haven't has much time for writing. I've been having anxiety attacks whenever I think about posting anything recently, but I'm kinda OK with this going up. I hope you enjoy it and comment!  
> (Think of it as a late Advent)  
> Love,  
> Meg xx

The golden light pouring through the gap in the crooked, wooden blinds woke me early, irritatingly on the one day I could sleep in. I lay in bed for a few minutes, coming around in the sticky heat that signified British summertime weather. We have a lot cold rainy days in the UK, so summer always seems swelteringly hot despite the heat never getting near ‘warm’ compared to other countries. However, maybe because of all the rain, when it warms up the heat is always humid and sticky, something more befitting of the tropics than England. I lay there for a while, musing over the strange workings of Great Britain known as the weather (mainly to avoid getting out of bed).

Eventually I swung my legs out of bed, allowing my bare feet to settle on the blessedly cool tiled floor. Fighting the urge to lay down on the cold floor, I grabbed the small purple box by my bed, pricked my finger and let a small bead of blood drop into the top of the box. It was part of every Omega’s daily routine, insisted upon by the government. The small box worked similarly to a diabetic’s insulin level tester, except it detected the amount of ‘heat hormones’ in your blood not glucose, and gave you an estimate for the amount of days until your next heat.

I wasn’t too worried, yesterday I’d been given a week, so had wrangled heat leave from Lewis, starting in five days. Sjin had already gone off, flying to New Jersey to spend his time with Sips. I was a little worried when I saw the counter had bleeped down to two days. I put it down to the early hot summer. It had been known to mess with hormones before. It wasn’t an uncommon thing to happen, Omega cycles put out of sync because of a sudden change in the environment. (Don’t ask me how it works, I’m a gamer not a scientist). Looks like I’d have to go on early leave.

Padding through the flat, I rooted through my drawers, finding the box I’d stowed away three months ago, holding all the necessary items needed not only for an Omega nearing heat but also for a lonely Omega on heat. I’d blushed the first time I’d bought the dildo hiding in the bottom of the box. Even now my ears still burnt remembering the store I’d had to enter to get the various bits and bobs recommended on the NHS website. I carried the box through to the bathroom.

I stepped into the shower, letting the water run on cool then grabbed my tube of shower gel. It was a special formula, designed to mask an Omega’s scent. I only really used it a few times a year in the run up to a heat so my scent wouldn’t distract the Alphas working in YogTowers so much. Once I’d lathered up my body I used a vanilla shampoo on my head. I found it disguised my sweet chocolate scent more than my usual flowery shampoo.

To dress for work I wore a burgundy polo I’d stolen off Smiffy during some convention with some jeans and left my long blonde hair down, just to cover my neck a little more than my t-shirts normally did. I knew I was being ridiculously over cautious. The likelihood of going on heat at work was small, but ever since I’d seen an Omega go into heat in a supermarket and have to have five different Alphas dragged off him, I’d been very cautious around my heats. His shocked look as he pulled the scraps of trousers back on remained with me still, even after seven years.

On the way out, I quickly applied some concealer and lip balm and grabbed a bagel, eating my way through it as I jogged down my long, tree lined street, thankful of the shade as I dodged the sun. As I strode down the pavement I passed Martyn’s apartment. He stepped out into the street as I walked past, falling into step beside me. We spoke little, this part of our daily routine no longer filled with awkward conversations, but a companionable silence. I’d walked into work with Martyn ever since my second day at work. The first day I’d gotten so lost in the complex maze of Bristol’s suburbs I’d turned up an hour late, so he volunteered to walk me in the next day. Since then we’d walked in together for two years, with only holidays or illnesses stopping our power walk together through the city.

Together we’d met about 20 Yognau(gh)ts on the way to work, generally in September, just as school was beginning. In the selfies they took with us, Martyn and I looked very similar, both of us with blonde hair, bright blue eyes and similar noses. Added to the fact we both had names where what was commonly an ‘i’ was turned into a ‘y’, the rumor of us being siblings was spread around the Internet. We had tried to stamp it out quickly, but one of the frequently asked questions to either of us (apart from asking about Shadow of Israphel) was if we were related.

We popped into Costa on the way past, grabbing our usual coffees. By the time the caffeine had woken us up fully we were outside YogTowers. Martyn punched in the code to the door and we turned the handle, only to find it wouldn’t open. After several more tries we gave up and hit the intercom. Bearded Tom’s voice rang through the speaker. “Hey Tom. It’s Amelya and Martyn. We forgot the code.” Tom’s wheezy laughter rang through the intercom.

“Didn’t you two get locked out yesterday as well?” Martyn and I grinned sheepishly at each other.

“Yes, because someone changed the code without telling us.”

“That was Lewis, and I’m sure he told you guys last week it was going to change.”

“I can barely remember what I had for dinner yesterday! I can’t remember something that happened last week.”

“Ok, the code is 01997. As in diggy. As in diggy diggy hole. Remember that?”

“Thanks Tom. You’re the best.” I pushed the code in and the door swung open easily. “Now, do you reckon we’ll remember that tomorrow?”

Martyn’s grin matched mine. “No way Amy, no way.”


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed in despair at the way my new thumbnail was coming. Maybe it had been a little ambitious. I tried rotating the image when I heard a large thump behind me. I jumped, still on edge from the play through of the newest horror game I’d been forced into this morning by Kim and Hannah. I scowled at Trott as he laughed at me from behind the door, doing an impression of me jumping as he’d thumped the door. I stuck my tongue out at him, then flicked him the bird. He grinned at me one more time before moving on.

I smiled to myself, then screenshotted my progress and posted it on Twitter, with the plea for help. When I checked back a few minutes later, I couldn’t stop the bubble of laughter at the comment of “Thanks, Amy. I didn’t want to sleep anyway.” I stretched, and then fiddled with my settings a little, pushing my hair over my shoulder as I worked to let the air hit my neck. YogTowers really was like a sauna in the summer and I was seriously regretting forgetting a bobble.

A small knock at the door made me jump again, and I spun around, ready to give Trott a piece of my mind when I saw Smiffy stood at the door. “I heard you had difficulties with your thumbnail.” His infectious grin spread to me as I beckoned him over. He stood behind me, his arms resting on the desk over my shoulders as he studied the screen. “Jesus, Amy. How did you do this?” As usual, Smiffy was stood right in my personal space, right behind me, close enough to actually feel the heat radiating off his body, his warm breath huffing onto my scalp.

“I have no idea.” He fiddled with a few more settings, and suddenly the face-swap looked much better. I shook my head in disbelief, barely registering Smiffy stiffening a little behind me as a wave of cocoa rolled off my shoulders. I didn’t notice his head tilting slightly, almost imperceptibly towards my neck. “Than-” I stopped talking as I felt his nose running gently down my neck, hovering just above the skin. Shit. He was scenting me. I blushed a little as I realized that all my actions so far had invited him to.

The things I did normally, now so close to my heat, were triggering the automatic responses in the Alphas in my immediate area as I was giving off pheromones unconsciously. I’d wondered earlier why Kim and Hannah had been so protective of me while we played The Evil Within, continuously checking if I was ok. Simon had brought me endless cups of tea and Jaffas. Turps had sung awful karaoke to me. Even Teutron had been unusually caring, ruffling my hair whenever he walked past my office. Since Smiffy had entered my room I’d revealed my shoulders, told him to get closer and practically shaken my neck at him. No wonder his instincts were causing him to scent him. I’d basically thrown myself at him!

He gently pulled me to my feet and around the chair, wrapping his strong arms around me as his nose slowly traced a line from my ear to my collarbone and back again. I gasped as he pulled me closer to his chest, and it wasn’t until that moment that I realized just how fantastic he smelt. I took a tentative sniff. And then another. And another. I found myself burying my face in his neck, breathing in his dry, hot scent on tiptoe. Even at my height of 5’9, Smiffy was inches taller than me. 

His hypnotic scent, a smoky mixture of cayenne, paprika, chilli and gunpowder enveloped me, warming me from the inside. We stood like that for an infinite amount of time, our bodies pressed tightly together in the middle of my room. My own sweet, rich cocoa smell mingling with the dry heat of Alex deliciously. Smiffy began peppering my neck with small, butterfly kisses. I could get drunk on this. I tried to ignore the fact that Smiffy was single. After how my last partner went I was determined not to even try a relationship with another Yogscast member. I could hear the pings behind me of Twitter trying to get my attention, but I ignored them, the proximity of Smiffy too intoxicating to stop despite my inner turmoil.

It was only when the door slowly opened and some familiar mismatched fluorescent laces shuffled into view that we finally let go of each other, jumping apart. We stood awkwardly about a foot away from each other, pink staining both our cheeks as if we’d been caught doing something much more inappropriate than hugging. I raised my eyes awkwardly to meet Duncan’s. His expression looked so wounded, and I could feel my heart aching over him again.

It had been Duncan I’d shared a heat with a year (four heats) ago. It had been an accident. I’d been away from work for two days and he’d popped round to check if I was ok without asking anyone if they knew what was wrong with me. Primal necessity and age-old instincts took hold of the both of us and before I knew it I woke up with his bite-bond on my neck and his cooling, clean scent of citrus sorbet hanging over me.

The bond had failed, both a blessing and a curse. Now every time heats came closer my scent reminded Duncan of his ‘failure’. We were slowly working through it, and our friendship was stronger than ever, but the first few months had been hellish, with Duncan getting clinically depressed and then his girlfriend dumping him because she found out about our mistake. I gave him a small smile and he returned it with one so sad I had to hold him.

I took a step towards him and beside me Smiffy growled. My pheromones flared automatically, assuring him I was ok and his. Shit. When had that happened? Duncan registered the flare too, and with his deep blue eyes giving me one last, heart-breaking look, left the room.

With a quick kiss to the cheek, Smiffy followed him out. With a sigh I moved over to the computer, saved the thumbnail and assigned it to a video. As I started up Minecraft I saw the last direct message I’d gotten on Twitter. It was from Duncan. ‘You looked worried today. Anything I can do for you, just let me know :)’ and my heart broke again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! xx


	3. Chapter 3

“FFFUUUccckkk…” Smiffy screamed as fell from the skyblock yet again. His voice rang in my headphones, deafeningly loud

“Jesus Smith, could you quiet down?” Trott’s voice was full of mirth but also commanding.

“Sorry m’lord, sir walrus. I fell off the skyblock again, mate.” You could hear Smiffy’s smile in his voice.

“I can see that you idiot.”

“I wouldn’t fall off if our master builder wasn’t so slow…”

“Oi! It takes time to build beautiful masterpieces like this”

“I wouldn’t call that a masterpiece”

“Just because it’s made of marble doesn’t make it a masterpiece, mate.”

“Amyyy, Smiffy’s bullying me” Ross wheedled at me in his adorable way.

I played along, slipping into the mother hen role I was in so regularly around these three ‘men’. “Smiffy, be nice to Ross. Ross, it’s fabulous”

“Ha, hear that. Amy says it’s nice!” I sniggered as I saw Smiffy crouched on the edge of a building, a bow in his hands.

“Shut up, you idiot.” Smiffy loosed his arrow. It struck Ross in the middle of the head. His character flashed red before falling off the edge of the marble road he was building into the void.

“Ow! SMITH! Trott tp me NOW!!!”

“I’m trying!”

“Fuck!” Ross reappeared on the skyblock, his diamond armor missing. “Never mind. Why would you do that Smith? I had so much stuff!”

“You were being a twat.”

I zoned out a little, mining cobblestone from our generator as the boys argued and joked around. At some point Trott got up to open the window, complaining about the heat. I too could feel sweat trickling down my spine, my skin prickling uncomfortably. I snapped back into the conversation when I heard Ross get up about a quarter of an hour later. On vent Smiffy, suddenly all serious, whispered to me “Amy, we need you in here.”

“Why?”

“Trott’s just gone into heat.” I could hear the strain in his voice.

“Shit.” I ran out of my room, hitting the panic button on the wall and felt the small clip on my belt vibrate and glow red. Every Omega and Beta in the building had one. As I burst into Hat Films’ room I could hear the editors running down the hall, each one running to a different Alpha to restrain them from getting to whoever was in heat. As I entered the room I saw Ross glancing around wildly, holding Trott tightly to his chest, a mad look in his eye. He was already biting and sucking the skin on his neck possessively. Fuck. He’d gone feral. A flood of panic and pheromones swept through me and suddenly the clothes I had on were too hot, too tight. I shared a panicked glance with Trott. The fear of Ross and the fact that someone else was giving off mating hormones was not a good combination. He’d set me into heat too.

Suddenly Smiffy was next to me, wrapping his arms around me, whispering in my ear desperately. “Ross has gone feral, but you’ll be fine. He has to get through me to get to you. Now we’re going to slowly walk out of the room and leave the two of them together, ok?”

“Ok” The words slipped through my rapidly drying throat. We slowly walked through the door, closing it quietly behind us, then ran down the corridor, the snarls of Kim, Hannah, Simon, Duncan, Sparkles, Teutron, Turps and Martyn fading behind us. We grabbed Minty on the way out. She ushered us into her car and floored it, driving us to the Hat’s house. The journey, despite being short, took an infinitely long time. I’d crawled up next to Smiffy, his hands holding me close as I buried my head in his neck, trying to ignore the sudden painful emptiness of my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut starts next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!

We stood in the center of Smiffy’s room. Somehow we’d made it to his room without breaking our resolve and shagging in the hallway. What would normally be an awkward situation, standing next to the bed of some guy you hadn’t even kissed yet, was eased by the urges of being on heat, similarly to being inebriated. The door closed behind us. I wasn’t sure who moved first, but suddenly we were standing right next to each other, clinging on to each other, our faces inches apart.

“Thank god,” Smiffy moaned as he held me tightly. I buried my face in his neck, breathing his addictive scent deeply to calm down a little. His hand cupped my chin, tilting my head up to face him and brushing his thumb along my cheek. His mouth was surprisingly gentle as he kissed me lightly, just soft presses between the two of us. As my hands wound up in his wild, soft hair he carefully deepened the kiss, nibbling my bottom lip just enough to draw a groan out of me.

And then we were really kissing, not nice harmless kisses. Smiffy was ravaging my mouth, lips, teeth and tongue and I was responding in exactly the same way. It was rough and almost painful and good. And getting incredibly better. We were kissing so hard it felt angry, slamming into the wall, our bodies pressing hard against each other when a massive shiver forced its way through my body, breaking us apart briefly as my body began to shake violently, need making me cramp all over. 

By now the emptiness was almost too much now, overwhelming me and my clothes were putting way too much pressure on my over sensitized skin. I felt almost claustrophobic, like my garments were trying to strangle me. My skin was burning up. Sensing this, Smiffy’s large, cool hands slipped below my shirt and began tugging it off. I lifted by arms to help along the progress and couldn’t hold in my sigh of relief as the cool air hit my skin. He quickly pulled off his shirt. Trousers were shed and I was back in his arms.

I could feel his heart beating under my hand; a thrumming that filled my body, made me lightheaded and gave me a rush I hadn’t felt in months. I was lifted up and my legs automatically wound themselves around his waist as his mouth met mine. The small groan that slipped out of him at the warmth of full-body contact sent another jolt through my body.

With a grin at me, he smiled into a kiss. It regained the urgency of our previous one, quickly growing intense. He was holding me so tenderly while struggling, one-handed, with my bra strap, and suddenly I felt a fierce longing. My teeth nipped his bottom lip as I reached behind myself, effortlessly unclasping my bra. Smiffy met me eagerly, flicking his tongue out quickly. His hand roamed up my chest, leaving a red-hot trail behind him. His hand closed on my breast, the nipple turning rock hard against his palm in seconds. 

Alex’s other hand slid down past my hips, reaching down between my legs, cupping me warmly and gently tracing circles against me. He supported me on his knee, pressing me against the wall to keep me in place. He slowly increased the pressure down below, keeping the fire under my skin burning so brightly it almost hurt to contain, as he encouraged me to rock into him with a wordless look. When he slipped his hand away and I was once again pressed flush against him I could feel him, hard through the soft fabric of his boxers.

Alex lifted me quickly, hooking my pants and pulling them off in one efficient, well-practiced move. He slid his hand back between my legs, the wetness down there allowing two of his fingers to slip in easily. When my breath began to hitch, he scissored his fingers. I gave a small, breathy moan and braced against him, allowing him easier access as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out, curving his fingers just a little to massage that small, incredibly sensitive spot inside me that made sparks fizzle behind my closed eyes.

When his fingers slowly slid out I couldn’t stop the small whine I let out. Alex laughed a little, and then carried me backwards, setting me on the edge of the bed. He pushed me slightly, settling between and spreading my legs. He gave me a smile, silently checking in with me. When I gave him a small smile he got down to business. He started off gentle, pressing kisses along my thighs, burning a trail up my legs and gently kissing my mound. Then, while using soft, wide licks, he slowly reintroduced his fingers. My fingers wound up in his curly hair, desperately clinging on as his tongue sent ever-increasing shocks of pleasure through my body. As Alex applied more pressure, focusing more on my clit, I let out embarrassingly loud, high-pitched noises in the back of my throat. I clamped down on him. “Don’t stop, Alex.” I whispered. Slowly the pressure built up, until my release shuddered through me in a rush, thrumming through my whole body.

Once I felt in control of my own body again, I opened my eyes. Alex was still kneeling by the foot of the bed, watching me quietly. He grinned at me as he climbed onto the bed beside me. The boxers had disappeared at some point. Stretching himself out besides me he pressed his lips to mine. We kissed, slow and gentle. His hands gently roamed up my side, holding me carefully as if I was made of glass. Our eyes met again, the look in his eyes sending another rush of desire through me, warm and desperate. He grinned, smug and happy as he registered the rush of pheromones.

He rolled over, on top of me, tugging my legs apart and splaying them wide. I smiled as he slid in, sweet and perfect. He filled me completely and, for the first time in a year, I felt satisfaction during a heat. Slowly he thrust into me, increasing his speed when I braced my feet against the mattress and lifted my hips into the air. His lips rested on my neck, his teeth gently worrying the skin just above my scent glands. The sound of skin slapping on skin was loud in the silence of the house normally full of three men.

With every thrust the base of his shaft swelled a little until he was forcing his knot up into me as I ground down into him. It slipped in with a small pop. My vision whited out as blindingly strong, pleasurable shivers wracked down my body. When I came around Alex was still wrapped in orgasm, slowly thrusting in and out as he came down from his high. He whispered my name into my neck, his lips ghosting along my skin, like a mantra. When he collapsed bonelessly on top of me I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, burying my nose into his soft curls.

Eventually though, no longer buoyed up by passion, his limbless frame got too heavy. I dug my thumb into his hip. “Move.” He rolled off me obligingly, his limp cock slipping out of me easily. He slung an arm over my waist and tucked his body along mine, until we were spooning, our arms and legs slotting together intimately. Alex pressed a gentle kiss to my temple as we drifted off to sleep, the heat related desire sated for now.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke in the morning it was to a warm chest pressed to mine and a kiss to the tip of my nose. I blinked awake to Alex’s familiar grin. “Morning.” I made a weird sleepy hum in reply and buried my face in his chest, trying to hide the bright blush staining my cheeks as last nights events caught up to me. Already the hollowness satisfied last night was awakening, and I estimated I had about half an hour until my next wave. I figured I’d have enough time to get home before my next wave if I left now. I sat up quickly, debating my next move. It was already awkward enough to have had Alex once without spending all four days with him. Already there had been a massive change in our friendship, and I was desperate to stop it changing more.

But it was hard to swing my legs out of bed and leave the room as a completely nude Alex – No! Smiffy! – sat up and wrapped his arms around me. And I really had no choice not to hug him back as he began to pepper my neck with kisses. My worries flew out of the window when he threaded his hands through my hair and pulled it just right. Our mouths met in quick, caring kisses as his hands roamed over my legs, encouraging me to straddle him. Our chests pressed together, hearts beating in tandem as desire rose in both of us.

Until a sound, threateningly like thunder was emitted from my stomach. I blushed beet red and hid my face in Smiffy’s neck again. He kissed me one the top of the head and gave a little laugh when he made similar noise. “Right then, let’s get us some food. I’ll be right back, Amy.” He chucked me a t-shirt from a drawer as he put on some boxers. I pulled it on, wondering how he could make my plain name sound so damn special.

Smiffy returned quickly, holding a plate of toast and two mugs of tea. He sat on the bed behind me, his legs either side of my hips. I leant back into him as his arms wrapped round my middle, anchoring me in place. We ate the stack of toast quickly, feeding the growling monsters in our bellies, then drowning them in tea. Smiffy grabbed the crockery once we’d finished and placed it on the floor by the door. When he got back on the bed he knelt up in front of me, pulling me to my knees too.

His eyes serious he trickled his hands up and down my sides, sending shivers down my spine. I breathed out slowly, stuttering, when his eyes grew full of mirth. I gasped as he dug his fingers in, tickling me mercilessly. I fell over backwards, dragging him down with me. I wrapped my legs round his waist so he couldn’t escape then twisted my hips, flipping him over. Maybe the little Ju-Jitsu my brother had tried to teach me months ago was finally coming into use.

Taking a deep breath, I pressed my lips to his stomach and blew out forcefully, giving him a noisy raspberry. I gave him as many as I could, his laughter ringing in my ears, until his tickling of my ribs grew too distracting and I rolled off him laughing. We lay there, side by side, fingers entwined, breathing heavily and giggling for a few minutes, winding down our little battle as sirens began to go off in the distance.

When the rush of pheromones hit me, it happened instantly with no warning. A quick shiver, goosebumps erupting along my arms and neck and the hunger was back. In seconds I’d rolled back on top of Alex, my eyes wide and desperate. We locked gazes, and I saw the same hunger reflected in him. I ground down desperately on him, the sudden rush of desire completely destroying any shyness I had.

I yanked the t-shirt over my head, chucking it to god knows where as, below me, Alex tugged his boxers off and threw them in the general direction of the wardrobe. I whimpered at the awful emptiness. Alex’s blue eyes glistened, his hungry, predatory smile sending warm shivers down my spine. “Come here, Amelya”

Pulling me close, we kissed desperately, teeth clashing a little, tugging each other’s hair so hard it almost hurt. Alex pulled me back down onto his chest, his body warm against mine. I kissed, nibbled and bit a path along his neck as he pushed his fingers into me. He started off slow with one, then added another two. His thumb pressed down hard on my clit, finding a rough, jerky pattern and sticking to it as his mouth moved south a little. Feeling his soft lips and warm mouth all over my breasts as he fucked me with his fingers drove me wild. It was harsh and rough, fingers working quickly to bring me to climax.

But it wasn’t enough to satisfy the cravings and need we shared. Already my stomach was starting to tighten in arousal, fresh lubricant leaking from my hole. Alex pushed me up onto my hands and knees. He nudged me forwards a little, kneeling on the bed behind me, his hands running up and down my spine as he lined himself up from behind. He entered me roughly, pushing in in one swift movement. “Oh, God. Alex…” We paused for a few seconds, both of us moaning, but it wasn’t enough. I pushed down hard, forcing him to fill me even more. Catching the hint, he grabbed me by the hips and quickly set up a harsh, fast rhythm, fucking furiously. We knotted, the orgasm almost painful in its intensity we screamed out, our cries drowning out the distant sirens.

-

When we came back around, we were spooning. I rolled over to face Alex. I saw the smile in his eyes, not on his face as he gently kissed me again, just once. “You called me Alex just then, and yesterday. You’ve never done that before. You’ve always called me Smiffy.”

“You did that too. You called me Amelya, not Amy.”

“Did I?”

“Yep.”

“Well then. I guess it’ll have to stick.” He grinned at me again, stroking my face with the pad of his thumb as he pressed a kiss to my temple.


	6. Chapter 6

Half an hour later the bedroom was in a much better state. I’d put clean sheets on the bed and tidied away the clothes we’d left strewn on the floor as Smiffy ran a bath. He came back in just as I finished straightening the duvet. I wordlessly pointed at the Game of Thrones figurine he had perched on his wardrobe. A pair of boxers were hanging over Ned’s head. We grinned at each other. “It looks better like that, don’t you think, Alex.”

“Whatever you say, Amelya.” He sniggered at the figurine once more, before turning his full attention to me. I blushed a little at his stark interest. I was completely nude save for a smile. He approached me, grabbed me round the waist and tickled me a little. I squealed, wrapping myself around him as he swung me round. Alex stopped suddenly, wrapping his arms around me before carrying me out of the room. I was lowered into a warm bubble bath. Smiffy looked desperate to get in with me, but for once seemed unsure of himself. “I’ll just leave you to it then…”

“You don’t get out of it that easily, mucky pup! You need to get clean too!” I extended a hand to him, his grin wide and pulled him into the bath as well, opposite me. We sat there awkwardly for a few minutes, trying not to kick each other as our feet slid along the bottom of the tub. “Why don’t we try this…” After minimal scrabbling Smiffy sat behind me. We’d stayed like that for about half an hour, relaxing into the hot water and each other, talking about vague things, when a small rogue heat wave passed through me.

Instantly Alex was caring and attentive, completely focused on me. He lay me back down on his chest and his hand slowly moved down my body. He slipped into me, slowly stretching me open. His thumb caressed my clit while his two fingers gently moved in and out of me, the water providing all the lubrication. He kissed my neck gently and cupped my breast with his other hand. Alex scissored his fingers occasionally, making me gasp and moan as he slowly brought me closer and closer to the edge. His voice husky, he groaned. “Come on Amelya. Come for me.” I tipped over the edge with a quiet moan, the orgasm slipping through me quickly. Alex pressed kisses all over my face as I shuddered in his arms, climaxing quietly.

When I came back to myself, Alex was running his fingers through my hair, carding the knots out of it. He got me to lay down, getting my hair soaked, then lathered up my scalp, his calloused fingers massaging my head. He carefully tipped my head back, then poured water over me, guiding the suds away from my face. He repeated this a few times, gently cleaning my hair. When he’d done I turned around and returned the favor, running my hands through his short wild locks as I lathered up his head. By the time we’d finished the water had turned cold, so we quickly stepped out of the bath. We wrapped up in large fluffy, white towels and dried off, then made our way back to the bedroom.

Alex chucked a few items of clothing at me, a large blue t-shirt that reached to my knees, and some green striped boxers. He dressed similarly, in his usual burgundy polo and blue boxers. Grabbing me by the hand he took me downstairs and sat me down in front of the TV. I shoved a DVD in. Alex came back with some nachos and dips, and a bottle of coke. We dug into the food, eating like we hadn’t eaten in a week. As the film started we passed the bottle back and forth, sipping from it quietly from opposite ends of the sofa. By the time the film had finished we were propped up on each other, half asleep.

The credits rolled and Alex stretched besides me, then stood up. “Come on, love. Let’s get to bed.” I stood quickly and grabbed his hand. I switched the flick on the TV, turning it off then followed Alex down the hall, into a bedroom. He turned down the covers and climbed between them, holding his arms out for me. I crawled to him and lay down beside him. He wrapped me in his arms, gently spreading the duvet over my shoulders. I nuzzled into his neck as he twined our legs together, his hand spread over my ribs.

We were almost asleep when the next wave of heat rolled over me. It was gentle, so unlike yesterday’s rough needy urges that I almost missed it. I only became aware of it when Alex stiffened behind me. He rolled me over gently, peeling his shirt off as he went. We were in no great hurry, taking our time as we kissed and fondled, undressing each other slowly, taking the time to kiss and cherish each new patch of skin as it was exposed. When, finally, we joined together it was just as slow, as intimate. Alex rocked into me slowly, barely moving, just the gentle sound of skin brushing skin as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. Effortlessly, his knot barely swelling, we spent ourselves together, with just a small groan in unison. Once we were done, we lay there in silence. I curled into Alex’s side, my hand resting in the middle of his chest as his hand carded gently through my hair. I kissed small patterns into his skin as he hooked a leg over my hip, drawing me closer. Sweet smiles and words were exchanged before the darkness of slumber, whispered into the curve of a collarbone.


	7. Chapter 7

The bed was cold when I woke. The emptiness sent a spike of panic through my sleep-and-hormone-addled brain. Where was Smiffy? Had I imagined the whole thing? No, this room definitely wasn’t mine, but it wasn’t Smiffy’s either. So that begged the question, where was I? I swung my legs out of bed, prowling round the room starkers in search for clues, but all I could see was a hoodie hanging off a chair, not exactly a helpful hint. I slowly patrolled the area, but nothing I could see was useful.

I sat back down on the bed in defeat, wrapping the covers round my waist when Smiffy walked in, a large tray in his hands. “Morning Alex” I tried to ignore how, when he put down the tray, I got a wonderful view of his chest, his muscles rippling under his soft, tanned, freckled skin (and, of course, those infamous forklift nipples). He sat on the bed besides me, his usually carelessly friendly grin holding a new depth of affection and intensity. Alex cupped my face with his hands, planting a small kiss on my brow.

“Morning beautiful.” I blushed furiously, and hid my face in my hair. Alex just laughed a little, wrapping his arms around me and painting a row of kisses along my shoulders and up my neck, ending with a small peck on the lips. By the time he’d finished his small circuit I’d gotten over my embarrassment, and kissed him back, my arms slipping round his neck. “Ah, ah, ah! Breakfast first.” Alex chastised me, pulling away a little. “We’ll have plenty of time for that later, but for now, food.” My stomach gave a small growl in agreement. “I can’t have Lewis accusing me of starving you!” I still got a few more kisses in though, before being firmly handed a slice of toast.

We ate slowly, the small mountain of toast being steadily decimated. When the toast ran out and Alex left the room to grab more, I had to fight the urge to whistle at his bare bum. We sat together sipping our tea as the sun rose, filling the room with a warm, buttery light. Alex began humming some tune under his breath, then sang quietly to me. I leant into him, resting my head on his chest as some vaguely remembered tune filled the room. I couldn’t remember the name, or even any of the words, but the tune was familiar. When he started another song, I joined in. He raised his eyebrows in pleased surprise. “I’m surprised you know that one.”

“I’m only three years younger than you, old man!” He chuckled at that, then kissed me softly. “Hey, hot tea!” I yelped as his cup spilt a little over me. Alex instantly put his cup to one side and inspected the area that the tea had spilt, right on my upper thigh. It stung a little, but it wasn’t really painful. It was more the shock that had caused me to yell out. The skin had reddened slightly, stark on my pale thigh, but it wasn’t that bad. Alex’s sad guilty look through his bedraggled fringe as he kissed my leg was by far worse than the pain.

“I’m so sorry Amelya. I’m such a bad Alpha…” He bumbled through apologies desperately, his instincts causing him to over compensate. In the end I had to kiss him to shut him up, before reassuring him that he wasn’t a ‘bad Alpha’, he’d just made a mistake. That was one of the problems of our instincts taking a prominent and uncontrollable role near heats. Small accidents were blown out of proportion because of how guilty Alphas felt when even a small amount of discomfort was caused to an Omega.

Eventually I kissed a smile back onto his face. The same smile he’d had last night. It sent a nice, tingly shiver down my spine, rushing down my body and making my toes curl in anticipation. When I leant back from him, Alex flipped me over and pinned me to the bed, kissing me fiercely. When he pulled back, I glanced around the room, spotting the hoody again. A superdry hoody. Wait, this was Ross’ room. We were in Ross’ bed. Suddenly Alex laying on top of me became just that bit hotter. He saw the realization in my eyes and grinned when he saw that I didn’t mind. “Amelya.” He growled my voice out, deep and low. “Will you let me apologize for spilling tea over you?”

I sighed in exasperation. “You’ve already apologized a million times Alex. You don’t have to.”

He got a gleam in his eye. “Even if I want to?” He lowered his voice even more, to a seductive growl that made my hair stand on edge, a wave of desire trailing through me. I could only gulp, putty in his hands. He smiled at my submission and began kissing a warm trail down my body until he was once again licking my mound. I shivered as he slid his fingers into me, losing myself to the slow, wet slide of his mouth. He gave it to me harder, his tongue pressing itself flat across my clit, moving in a strong, steady motion. I was right on the edge when he stopped, and I couldn’t contain the frustrated whine that came out. “Alex…”

“Just wait a second, love” I felt a brief uncomfortable pressure down there, then Alex was working his way in next to his fingers, his cock bending inside of me. The tightness made both of us moan. Slowly picking up speed, Alex began to shallowly thrust in. After three I was right back on the edge. A dozen or so times later he gasped my name in warning. I relaxed a little, allowing the waves of pleasure to rip through my body as Alex came inside of me, his breathing rough and ragged, his knot expanding outside of me for once, something I was glad of for once, else I was sure I would rip open.

Once he pulled out, Alex lay back on top of me and kissed me again. I could taste myself on his tongue. We rolled over, laying on our sides, our kisses slowly becoming less urgent as our heart beats slowed.


	8. Chapter 8

Pillowed on Alex’s warm broad chest, his thick arms tight around me I drifted off to sleep, hovering in that strange dozing yet fully awake phase. When Smith began to talk, I listened quietly, too far gone to open my eyes and respond. His words filled the quiet of the room.

“Amelya? Are you awake?” I just lay there silently, my eyes refusing to open as sleep pulled me under. At no response, Smiffy just pressed another kiss into my hair, his lips moving as though he was whispering secrets into it. I wondered idly if tomorrow it’d be a little more volumized.

After a few minutes, Alex seemed to grow restless, as if pondering something. Eventually, he must have come to some kind of decision, and cleared his throat. He began to talk to thin air, starting a conversation with someone. After a few minutes, I realized he was practicing for something and began to listen, just as he made yet another false start. To my surprise I realized he was talking to me.

“Amelya. I know you can’t hear me, but there’s some things I have to talk to you about. I just can’t seem to find the words around you.” His serious tone was softened by the fingers idly drawing circles on my belly and the gentle brush of his knuckles tickling my waist, softer than the calluses that mapped his hands formed by years of guitar playing.

“The thing is, I’ve shared heats with people before. You know that. Heck, in college I used to look after Trott for his few days. Still do occasionally, if Ross is late. You always tease me about it; everyone does, calling me a flirt. And I guess I am. But that’s not the point.” I could hear his slight embarrassment at outing himself as a shameless tart, but that really was the essence of Smith. Something addictive and dangerous, like wildfire, that quickly burnt itself out.

“The point is, this feels different. Normally a heat is just, well, sex. And I guess that’s ok, because really we’re just animals at heart, and the heat is when that takes over. But with you it’s addictive. I wake up excited for it, and that’s never happened before. Normally it just feels like a, well, duty with benefits.

“And I’m worried that when you finally come off heat, and I know it’s coming soon, that we’ll go back to the office, and it’ll just be like normal again. And I don’t think I can cope with that. I don’t think I can watch Duncan mooning over you or Tom flirting with you without you realizing, without knowing that in some way, you belong to me.

“So tomorrow I’ll ask you if you mind attempting to bond. And I get it if you say no. I really do. But I do know that with you I’ve been happiest for years in these few short days, and I want to spend more time with you. I know it’s a worn out cliché, but I genuinely think that you and I are perfect for each other. This is everything I’ve ever wanted, but it’s not mine to keep.The fandom started shipping us from day one, and for once I am tempted to agree with them.

“And I don’t want to get back into my old routine, going out with someone for a few weeks, banging them and then getting on with life. Because I do sleep with everyone. And you’re right when you say that, but with you it doesn’t feel like just sex. It’s making love.”

That came as a shock, that Smithy had seen this as something more than his duty. But as I thought back to the beginning of the heat, it was true that he’d cared for me carefully, putting my needs before his as opposed to the majority of Alphas who would just stick their dick in you, uncaring if you needed something more to ease the pain of the first few waves of heat. If I didn’t know better, I’d think Smiffy had feelings for me.

“And I genuinely have fallen head over heels for you.” Wait. What!

“I knew it last year, when you and Duncan came back after the bond failed. You were so distressed about the whole thing, and I was this far off ripping his throat out for breaking your heart. Whenever you smile, the sun comes out and to not have that sun for so long, it was hard.” Oh, my god. This was real right? I pinched myself.

“So, I guess what I’m trying to say is, in the most convoluted and roundabout way possible…”

Christ on a bike, he really was going to say it wasn’t he.

“…I love you.”

I lay there in shock. Alex Smith, of the Yogscast, of Hat Films, loved me. Plain little me who’d lucked their way into YogTowers. I just… I couldn’t…

KA-BOOM! I jumped awake, suddenly shaken out of my catatonically happy state into a rush of adrenaline. Beside me Alex stiffened too, then laughed a little. “It’s ok love. It was just a car backfiring.”

“I thought the goddamned world was ending!” I tried my best to sound normal, whatever that’s meant to sound like. My rueful smile faded as I lay back down next to Alex, nuzzling into his shoulder as I gathered up the courage to say what I needed to say.I kissed his shoulder, unable to articulate what I wanted to say. Eventually, I whispered, “I love you too”. Alex kissed my forehead, his arms once again encircling me as the night dragged us under with smiles on our faces.


	9. Chapter 9

The sunlight poured through the crack in the curtains, highlighting the red in Alex’s beard. I propped myself up on one elbow and just gazed at him. Slowly mapping his features in my head with painstaking detail for a while until his eyes opened, the bright blue startling in its intensity. “Hey” He smiled at me, still blinking sleep from his eyes as he sat up a little.

“Right back at ya” His voice, still husky from sleep, was full of happiness, something so tangible I could almost see it coming off him in waves. I flicked the end of his nose with my finger jokingly, laughing at the surprised look on his face. Alex sat up and tousled my hair, his hands coming to rest on my shoulders. I smiled at him happily, my heart full-to-bursting with love for this ridiculously large man-child. He kissed me then, slow and gentle, and a small ember of the near forgotten hunger re-ignited, surprisingly powerful for how late it was in my heat.

Alex pulled me up to my knees and I began kissing him in earnest. We knelt upright together as the last few dregs of heat took over again and Alex’s cock bobbed up. He guided me up and onto it, then leant back on his elbows and watched as I carefully slid down his shaft. It filled me slowly, inch by inch sliding in. Once he was fully sheathed, Alex sat up, wrapping his arms around me, gently kissing me. We sat like that for a while, content with just the sensation of the aching hollowness being full.

After a while, Alex began rocking just a little. I slowly pushed up on my knees, sliding a few inches up his shaft then lowering myself down again slowly. Alex breathed out shakily, his breath ghosting along my shoulders. I did this a few times, moving further up his shaft in tiny increments until I got to the head. Alex’s hands clasped my hips, encouraging me to speed up. His groans slowly grew louder as we sped up, each fall becoming more forceful than the last, until I was slamming back down on him, rising up again almost immediately. Alex began to mouth at my neck, kissing me desperately, slowly mouthing his way towards my scent glands. I could only moan and bury my face in his shoulder.

I barely noticed the lump forming at the bottom of his cock until it shoved up into me. It expanded quickly, and Alex bit down on my neck as he came. The sharp pain combined with the feeling of being knotted overwhelmed me. My release followed seconds later, a violent burst of pleasure that spread from the tips of my fingers to the ends of my toes. I cried out his name as I came, wrapping my arms tightly around him.

When I finally came back around, I was still sat up in Alex’s lap, our foreheads resting together. I opened my eyes, meeting his grey ones solemnly. Already I could feel a rush of hormones speeding round my body as I accepted his bite. I just hoped that this time it’d stick.

I slid off his lap after a while and we made our way to the bathroom. We got into the shower together, carefully washing each other down before scrubbing our hair clean. Alex sluiced water over my shoulders, his hands trailing slowly down my arms. We got out after a while, when the water started to go cold. I toweled off quickly and wore the towel as a dress while I brushed my teeth. We ate some instant noodles from the kitchen and had several mugs of tea. I was slowly falling asleep at the table, my body exhausted as it tried to deal with the bite.

I leant against Alex as we headed back to the bedroom. After a few sleepy shuffles he just picked me up and carried me, bridal style, back to the bed. After a few soft kisses we lay back down. For the first time in a few days I finally felt comfortable in my own skin, no weird rushes of heat and goose bumps, and I knew my heat was eventually over.

I smiled happily at Alex, and he returned with a grin so wide I thought his face’d spilt as he reached for me slowly, one hand round my waist as he kissed me yet again. My hands curled up in my riotous curls, tugging them a little. Alex pulled back slightly, raising his eyebrows and smiling broadly. “I could live the rest of my life like this”

“Could we start with this weekend?”I gave him a crooked grin and tilted my face up to be kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you guys have a great Christmas!  
> Meg xx


End file.
